Люди (Skyrim)
< Skyrim Эта страница содержит список всех NPC Скайрима, имеющих собственное имя. Здесь не перечислены автоматически генерируемые персонажи, такие как бандиты. Некоторые NPC могут стать спутниками главному герою и оказать помощь в битве с врагами. |style="border-style:solid hidden hidden hidden;background:#fbefd5;"| |- |colspan=2 style="border-style:hidden hidden solid hidden;background:#fbefd5;"| |- |colspan=2|* Временные квестовые спутники не отмечаются. |- |colspan=2| — обозначает людей, добавленных в Dawnguard. |- |colspan=2| — обозначает людей, добавленных в Hearthfire. |} __TOC__ Города Жители Данстара | style="width:229px;"| | style="width:229px;"| |} Falkreath People | style="width:197px;"| | style="width:197px;"| |} * Only after completing Moss Mother Cavern. Markarth People | style="width:239px;"| | style="width:240px;"| |} Morthal People | style="width:179px;"| | style="width:179px;"| |} * Lives here but operates the Thaumaturgist's Hut. Riften People | style="width:195px;"| | style="width:195px;"| |} * Only becomes a merchant if Balimund is killed †''' Thieves Guild ally '''‡ Thieves Guild member Solitude People | style="width:230px;"| | style="width:230px;"| |} Whiterun People | style="width:215px;"| | style="width:215px;"| |} * Only appears after Dragon Rising. ** Only appears after the Stormcloaks quest Battle for Whiterun. *** Only appears after the Imperial Legion quest Message to Whiterun. **** Owns Chillfurrow Farm but sleeps here. † This person only sells goods at the market. †† Backup innkeeper for Hulda; also backup merchant for Belethor. * This bug is fixed by version 1.2 of the Unofficial Skyrim Patch.. Windhelm People | style="width:239px;"| | style="width:240px;"| |} Winterhold People | style="width:195px;"| | style="width:195px;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=2 editTowns http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=3 editDragon Bridge People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} † May be killed in the Dark Brotherhood quest, Hail Sithis! ‡ Gets killed in the Dark Brotherhood quest, Breaching Security http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=4 editHelgen People * Here only during the opening quest, Unbound, after which bandits will take over Helgen. † Never seen again after the beginning of the game—presumably killed. †† Killed while attempting to escape. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=5 editIvarstead People | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} † Moves to Riften after The Book of Love. ‡ May move to Riften after The Book of Love depending on your choices. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=6 editKarthwasten People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=7 editRiverwood People | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Whiterun Guards appear after Before the Storm is completed. * Appears only if he was followed during Unbound. † Leaves once Alduin's Wall is begun. Orgnar becomes innkeeper. ‡ Only becomes a merchant if Lucan Valerius is killed. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=8 editRorikstead People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=9 editShor's Stone People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=10 editOrc Strongholds http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=11 editDushnikh Yal People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=12 editLargashbur People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=13 editMor Khazgur People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=14 editNarzulbur People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=15 editMilitary Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=16 editImperial Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=17 editStormcloak Camps http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=18 editMinor Settlements http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=19 editDarkwater Crossing People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} * This person only appears after completing Extracting an Argonian. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=20 editFort Dawnguard PeopleDG | style="width:211px;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=21 editKynesgrove People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} * This person only becomes an innkeeper if Iddra is dead. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=22 editStonehills People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=23 editVolkihar Keep PeopleDG | style="width:182px;"| |} * The presence of these people in this location is affected by quests and/or player choices in gameplay. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=24 editOther Minor Settlements | style="width:197px;"| | style="width:197px;"| |} * Only during Kill Ennodius Papius. ** Depending on the results of No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. *** Either until Mourning Never Comes or until completion of Delayed Burial. **** Only while The Ghost of Old Hroldan is active. ***** Only if the Imperials regain control of the Rift. † Only becomes innkeeper if Eydis is killed. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=25 editOther Locations http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=26 editBloated Man's Grotto People * All of these hunters only appear during the related quest to hunt the werewolf Sinding. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=27 editDayspring Canyon PeopleDG http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=28 editForgotten Vale PeopleDG http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=29 editThe Katariah People * This person dies upon the completion of Hail Sithis! http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=30 editSovngarde People | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} * Depends on how far you have advanced through the Companions questline. † Depends on how far you have advanced through the Skyrim civil war, and the side that you have chosen. ‡ Depends on if he is killed during the game. § Depends on the completion of the quest Tending the Flames. http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=31 editWanderers | style="width:153px;"| | style="width:154px;"| |} * Traveling between Whiterun and Markarth. ** Traveling between Riften and Dawnstar. *** Traveling between Windhelm and Solitude. † These people become fences after completing the Thieves Guild Caravan Fence Quest. The following NPCs are part of random encounters and wander randomly: *'Afflicted Refugee' *'Ardwen' *'Balbus' *'Bottar' and Sond *'Dawnguard Novice Hakar'DG *'Deep-In-His-Cups' *'Faldrus' *'M'aiq the Liar' *'Old Orc' *'Plautis Carvain' *'Salonia Carvain' *'Sigar' *'Talsgar the Wanderer' *'Taron Dreth'DG http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:People&action=edit&section=32 editOverworld / Wilderness